


Visit

by Aisiah, YukiFlocon



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Author Not English, Bombardment, Hiroshima, Nagasaki, POV First Person, World War II, joshua pov, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisiah/pseuds/Aisiah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiFlocon/pseuds/YukiFlocon
Summary: On August 14, 1945, Joshua was invited to a commemoration for the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I'm YukiFlocon and I'm French, so sorry for the faults! Chapter 1 will be in English. and Chapter 2 will be in French (same story).

**_August 14, 1948 – Japan’s Day of capitulation in World War II._ **

Really, the Second World War was a damn case. I thought I had witnessed the worst with the First World War from 1914 to 1918. It’s only been eight years since I became Composer. It had disgusted me to see humans capable of such cruelty. I had redoubled my prudence to protect Shibuya Town. At the time, Shibuya was not as extensive. She was divided into three small towns : Shibuya Town, Sendagaya Town and Yoyohata Town. There were some misunderstandings with the two neighbouring Composers when the government decided to bring the three together in 1932. Finally, the Higher-Ups had decided, and had given me responsibility for the three cities, while the other two Composers were ascended. The Game had a lot more deaths to manage than usual, it wasn’t really bearable. Megumi and Sanae didn’t let me down for a second for the next six or seven years. They feared that I would be gloomy in the face of this horror. But it was okay. I was both disgusted and indifferent. My role was to ensure the good and the survival of Shibuya Town. Nothing else. So, I had just dealt with the Game with more attention, because of the large number of deaths. However, this time, the Second World War proved to be worse. Especially because Japan had joined the alliance with Germany and Italy against the United States, the Soviet Union and the United Kingdom. I had found this idea completely absurd. How could our poor little country compete with giants, sincerely ? Even the Higher-Ups were disturbed by this decision, according to the reports of Sanae. I must admit that, if the Higher-Ups themselves were worried, it had made me triple my protection towards Shibuya, all the more extensive. I had even thought of secretly joining the military alliance to put an end to this war. After all, the sooner she was finished, the sooner Shibuya would be safe. Unfortunately, we had a formal ban on interfering with the history of the living. It annoyed terribly, to have to wait and pray that nothing happens. Despite everything, I had respected the orders otherwise Shibuya would have been in danger because the Higher-Ups would have sealed my powers. And it was out of the question.

In the end, their “predictions” were realized. Five, eight days ago, the sky became black. At least, way to talk. Besides the fact that it was filled with military planes and certainly not allied. The alert had been given everywhere in the big cities for the inhabitants to shelter. Like every time the enemy came to attack. Why did Japan get involved ? I still can’t figure it out. Humans are totally illogical beings who risk the lives of their own congeners without any remorse. And we other Composers who could easily put an end to it using some _Imprints_ , thus preserving tens of thousands of lives… had to just sit and watch, idly. Because of a ridiculous prohibition of the Higher Angels. Definitely, I don’t understand the Higher-Ups either. The Shibuya’s Music cried and still cries under the losses of the dead and rubble of many buildings. I felt Her and feel Her always shaking under my fingers, even with the distance separating us presently. The Music of a city accompanies his Composer wherever he goes, for the few times he’s allowed to leave his territory, on large occasions or important events. The Conductor can accompany his superior, however this is not the case of the Producer. Megumi didn’t want to come with me, he said he would watch over Shibuya during my short absence. I don’t really have any attachment to these _two_ cities, and I am not particularly familiar with their respective Composers and Conductors, but I have seized the chance to get out of Shibuya’s walls. Around me, I perceive the Music of the other Japanese Composers and Conductors who came to see the damage. Most of them are tense and sad like Shibuya’s, although they all keep their sound distinct. I have never heard the majority of Music and their related city, yet I can say with accuracy who is present, duo or not. In fact, not counting the number of cities absent or passed earlier, each of Her came with Her Composer and Conductor. I am the only one… who’s alone. It doesn’t scare me. I’m not even worried. No one is going to come looking for trouble on this moment of contemplation.

Yes, that’s the reason. The _two_ Musics for which we came from all over Japan decrease from second to second. Tonight, they will have completely disappeared, as never existed. In front of me stands the border leading to one of these _two_ cities, that of Hiroshima. The majestic industrial city was bombarded the first, on August 6, 1945, followed three days later by Nagasaki. According to the _two_ Composers, they had predicted the attack and their destruction through premonitory dreams and warned the Higher-Ups so that they could do something. They were only entitled to a radical refusal that horrified both the targeted cities and several other Composers. The thick fog of radiation begins to dissipate after eight days. Nevertheless, the radioactive effects are still present and very harmful. The surrounding cities have strengthened their protective barrier in order not to be affected. I am silently advancing through the Hiroshima border. Immediately, I feel my body tearing when I am pulled into the RealGround in my human form of fifteen year old teenager and my powers a little torn off. God… oh… it hurts painfully. I need several deep breaths, a hand pressed against my torso to… get used to the change ? Did Hiroshima’s Composer also feel it ? The destruction of his UnderGround ? No, the total destruction of Plans ? It must have been worse than I feel now. I’m sure a new Composer still beginner like me could have died instantly. But that wasn’t the case with Hiroshima’s Composer. She managed her city long before I took over Shibuya.

_“Yes, that was terrible. In less than a minute, Hiroshima no longer existed.”_

A shadow very close to a real ghost stands beside me, staring into the distance. The indistinct transparent silhouette turns out to be a woman of around thirty. She had long black hair and a clear skin, less pale than mine. At no time does she look at me, so I can’t tell the color of her eyes. Her clothes consist of a simple dark purple kimono with pink flowers and a belt of the same pink color. Before I can tell her anything, she disappears into a cloud of dust. I guess it was just a reminiscence, but it was the Composer. She looked nice. It’s no wonder Hiroshima lived so well. I shrug and take my way back.

What exactly is left of the city ? Not much, it would seem. No matter where my amethyst look arises, I see only heaps of “waste”. Well, not quite like the despicable works of art of Sho, but still waste. All these rubble littering the ground, giving the city an appearance similar to a landfill, are the only indications for guessing that there have been buildings in the past. In various places, I see hills of waste. The smell of burnt, wood, metal and chemicals floods the air, making it virtually unbreathable. Even if I don’t need to breathe, it insinuates into my nostrils to my throat and lungs. Are they even still functional ? It stings, it’s unpleasant, and it makes me almost want to puke and cough to spit it off. I can practically see the radioactive particles floating in the air around me, kept away through my protective barrier. There are advantages to being Composer. I sigh in a low voice, always walking at random on the remains of the dwellings. Every now and then, I notice corpses that have survived the decay and the flames, buried under heaps of “stuff”. I’m thinking for a moment to get them out of there to facilitate human researches, but I end up concluding that it has no interest. Plus, I don’t want to get dirty my hands or my clothes. So, I’m just pursuing my way.

In the vicinity, other Composers and Conductors seem to have followed me or were already there. But each duo stays away from each other. Probably all on their guard, especially the Conductors who are supposed to serve as a bulwark before we reach their Composer. However, I feel better without Megumi by my side. It saves me from his twisted cult towards me. I chose him as a Conductor because he was my first partner in the Game. Why is he venerating me, now ? It’s disgusting. At a few moments, I once again distinguish the feminine silhouette of the Composer walking through the ruins of her city, waiting for the death. After all, she can’t do anything else. Still linked to his city, if the latter succumbs in a few ways, his Composer follows immediately. No chance he could ascend to the Higher-Ups.

_“You know, I was one of the few Composers allowed to have a life in the RG. I was a tour guide. I liked to mingle with the inhabitants, to be able to hear what they think directly on the spot. I could influence trends more easily.”_

Yes, on many occasions, I hear Hiroshima’s Composer talking in the wind, or its last memories. It’s very likely that she was addressing the other Composers. She had to expect us to come after the incident. I’m starting to regret having left Shibuya to attend this, it’s awful. Yet in the midst of this disaster… a large building on the edge of the Ōta River is still standing. Although a bit demolished, certainly by the winds reaching over 300km/h that sent debris in all directions and fires, it resisted the explosion and the shockwave. I’m slowly approaching this one, not really curious, but more to know how this is possible. Hiroshima isn’t my city, I’m not aware of the construction of buildings here. Nevertheless, if its construction has resisted, I might be able to impose the same materials in Shibuya, in the future. I perceive the power and Music of three cities around the high building. About 25 yards ? With such height, it’s even more incredible that it faced the bombardment and emerged victorious.

The presence of the three duos coming from Sapporo, Okinawa and Nara, respectively, keeps me from advancing too much. Especially from Nara, the very ancient capital of Japan. The city still has a particularly high power, and I don’t want to be alone in front of it. The other two warn me less, especially Sapporo’s Composer whose Music seems to repel him bitterly. Disagreement between the city and Her Composer ? It’s rare, all the same. I also avoid getting close because my teenage appearance is easily a source of mockery. It seems so _unbelievable_ that a fifteen year old child has came to power without help. This is precisely the problem because Sanae, former Composer, brought me a helping hand, talking about the Game and everything. I’m not ashamed of my appearance, even though I look like a kid and a stranger with my hair color and eyes. I just want to prevent the rumor that the new Shibuya’s Composer is a child going around Japan. Thus, no Composer will attack Shibuya because he deems me too weak to protect my city. Then the city of Nara bears a certain grudge against the cities of Tokyo. It’s boring. I’m sighing again. Honestly, I would like to discuss with Sapporo’s Composer. I’m intrigued by this hatred. I have never heard that before. And, looks like I’m not the only one. The Okinawa duo comes to Sapporo. Or maybe they just want to talk with the opposite of Japan. However, the Sapporo duo doesn’t seem to agree with the idea and is moving away from the surviving building. Directly after that, the Okinawa duo pursues them. The two duos end up coming out of my field of perception and I take the opportunity to move forward. I pass the portal – or what’s left – to enter the surrounding walls. They crumble, but still hold valiantly. I put my hand on the cold stone. I feel the dust falling down to the ground under my slight touch. I raise an eyebrow before to remove my hand so as not to get dirty. I rub my two hands away from my outfit and go towards the main entrance of the monument.

The door… which no longer exists, remains only ashes of it, gives me an easy entrance. Hardly in the lobby, the Composer reappears like a ghost not so silent that one might believe. On the contrary, she is rather talkative, probably because of her work as a tour guide in the RG. That’s right, she’s showing us around.

_“Welcome to the heart of Hiroshima Prefectural Industrial Promotion Hall ! Also dubbed the ‘’Dome‘’. He overcame the explosion thanks to his architecture made of bricks, covered with stone and cement. The dome is protected by a steel and copper frame. Very resistant !”_

That said, the Composer evaporates once more. She’s going appear to show up in every place I go ? I’m really bored. I don’t hate her… or hated her… but it’s starting to be unbearable. Unfortunately, not being in the UG – because, there is simply no more in Hiroshima –, my powers are largely limited. Even the Shibuya’s Music, which I hear perfectly well usually, is weak and far away. I will finish my turn quickly to return home. Otherwise, if I had them, I would have erased the _Imprints_ that the Composer left. I survey the building quietly, an empty room after another, until arriving in the room of the dome, open to the sky. There are no more windows, so I actually see the misty sky above my head. I stretch my invisible wings in my back, feeling the urge to fly to the roof. I sniff with annoyance and refold them in sighing. I turn around and walk away toward the hall. There, I freeze when I saw a young man with white hair and golden eyes, with a black cat on his shoulder. The Nara’s Music floats with force around them, much more than the Music of any city present. I squint, stunned and on my guard at the same time. What is… I’m sure they were two, but his Conductor would be a cat ? His form of Noise ? Impossible. It can only be taken in the UG. Their Music is too strong to be that of a Conductor. No, would it really be… the physical form of the city Herself ? What’s She doing here ?! Shibuya hardly ever appears to me. Nara is so… selfish ? The young man pivots in my direction, hearing my presence. He observes me with an air so indifferent that I place myself even more on my guard. Except that I see him just raise his hand in greetings and leave the big room. I remain petrified for a moment, before I pull myself together. What was that ? Who is this guy ? How can he stay so nonchalant when the city with him emits such a murderous Music ? She wanted me dead. I don’t understand. There are completely insane Composers.

In my turn, I get out of the old Prefectural Industrial Promotion Hall and broaden my senses in a very extensive area around me. Immediately, I spot the location of each duo. They’re starting to come together to a point. So this is it, it’s time ? Well, let’s finish this so I can safely go home. Even if no one is waiting for me, except Shibuya, Sanae and Megumi. Hmm… just abnormal entities, like me. I’m blowing, tired. Then, imitating the other duos, I take the path to the _central point_. Normally, it shouldn’t take too long to get there. And if I stray, I’ll just have to follow the Nara’s Music, a little further ahead of me. We just separated, after all. I can still join him again, but it doesn’t sound like a good idea. On the contrary, even. Surprisingly, the explosion didn’t entirely devastate everything. Especially with regard to vegetation. The closer I get to the point of impact, the more a sad landscape is offered to me. An extremely heavy silence and a particularly heavy, very heavy atmosphere. More and more unbearable. My dead heart feels like compressed, but I don’t understand exactly why. I don’t understand exactly how I feel. However, it’s normal. A Composer doesn’t need his emotions that could influence his judgments in the Game. Only the feelings and thoughts of the city matter. The rest is irrelevant. The Composer has to make fair decisions that improve the city. Compassion isn’t welcome. A good Composer must be able to make so-called cruel decisions, from the point of view of humans. And I’m no _longer_ human. Have I only been human, one day, when I’ve always seen the Game ?

 _Whatever._ In any case, some trees scattered in various places survived. Their trunk is completely scorched, and their branches are drooping. Honestly, they look more dead and emptied like trees in winter than anything else. They are at the end of their lives, without the Hiroshima’s Music, without Imagination, they will not be able to prosper. They’re going to succumb. Soon. This city feels death more than the Game itself. It’s not terrifying. Not for regulars to rub shoulders with death every day, every hour, every minute, every second. Time doesn’t matter to us either. But we aren’t immortal. If the city dies, we follow Her. Whatever we are trying to do, we cannot deal with a sudden, brutal and violent death. This desolate landscape makes me realize how crazy I was to want to mingle with this war and how much I don’t want it to happen in Shibuya. Hiroshima isn’t the only city that has died in the last few days. Nagasaki suffered the same fate, bombarded three days later. Despite the rubbish, the soil is muddy, to the point that I have to watch where I put my feet so as not to sully my clothes. It must have rained a lot after the explosion. I was told that there was a gigantic cloud of smoke in the form of a mushroom that had overhanged the city several hours after the incident. The ashes mix with the mud, which gives the landscape an even more filthy and repetitive appearance.

After a good half hour’s walk, I get to the _central point_. The duos already present have naturally formed a circle at regular intervals. One step further and I enter the perimeter whose soil is the most blackened : the center of explosion. Contrary to what I expected, there is no crater, as if the bomb had never really hit the ground, which is probably the case. All the duos arrive a few moments later. I can hear the Nara’s Music on my left, and the Sapporo’s Music on my right. The Sapporo duo seems to have managed to sow the Okinawa duo. They aren’t too far in my field of perception, which is why I can see again Nara’s Composer and his city on the shoulder. I see that now that he has ink stains on his clothes, as if he had just left his work to come here. He looks really bored to be there. Maybe worse than me. _My, my,_ he’s a painter, no doubt. And he had to be in full art when all the Composers were invited here. But well, I don’t care what he did before he came.

Once all the duos are present, the silhouette of Hiroshima’s Composer materializes again in the center of the circle. This time, her Conductor is standing by her side. They say nothing, absolutely nothing. The same goes for all of us. We just keep standing, completely static. Normally, in times of _peace_ between Composers and Conductors, we would have deployed our wings in memory of the Hiroshima duo and his city. But here, to what remains of the gigantic city, we are attracted to the RG. Unable to move to higher plans since they are no longer related to the city via the UG. Some Composers and Conductors try to use their power. I can feel their powers splitting the air. It only lasts a few seconds, concluding with a failure. Yet, I see a smile on the Composer’s lips. I can’t figure out what could have crossed her mind by recording this message. I think I can’t ever understand her. And maybe, it’s better that way. I wonder if I could have gotten along with her. Ah, I think I regret having always kept to yourself at the meetings of Composers and Conductors, for the times I came. Meetings that look more like parties, by the way. The two Composers, Nara and Sapporo, have an even more impassive expression than I do. Or rather, the one in Nara seems irritated or annoyed, while the one in Sapporo looks… both sad and neutral. Looks like, he’s sorry for what happened, and nothing more. Funny boy who looks younger than me, too. I refocus my attention to the Hiroshima duo when her Composer begins a monologue.

_“You who come from the four corners of Japan, it’s with pleasure that I welcome you on this day in Hiroshima. I would have preferred to receive you in better conditions, but it will not be possible. Please, I have a favor to ask you. Never forget the existence of Hiroshima, and take care of what is left of Her. Even if without the UG, Hiroshima becomes a city without a soul, I think that over time She could be reborn.”_

It’s on so-called encouraging words that the Composer ends. In perfect synchronization, the Hiroshima duo nods the head before evaporating into the air. I’ll never see them again, now. But I’ll never understand why she smiled until the end. This Composer was definitely attached to her city and to her people. So much so that she left us the desolate lands that saw her born in our hands. Personally, I don’t think they can live again. It’s just my opinion, though. I don’t leave eyes the space where she stood, as if she were going to reappear from one second to the next. However, nothing else is happening. Then the circle breaks, each duo leaving in the direction by which they came. The duos of Nara and Sapporo among the first. I stand there, staring into space, when I notice that my vision becomes more blurred. I blink several times to hunt for any dirt. Except it just gets worse, and I feel _something_ dripping on my cheeks. Water ? I raise my head to the sky covered with greyish clouds. It’s not raining, though. So, I pass a hand on my cheek, then on my right eye. It’s wet. I take my hand away to look at the wet surface and put my tongue on it. It’s salty. Tears ? Am I crying ? Why am I crying ? It makes no sense. Is Shibuya crying through me ? It’s possible. I didn’t know She could cry. It can’t be me, I got rid of my cumbersome emotions that would have prevented me from understanding Shibuya. In that case… how did the Composer get to smile ? While her city had to be in agony ? Was she holding yourself back ?

_“Why were you trying to look cheerful until the end ? It’s your city, you couldn’t protect Her because of the Higher-Ups. But you, too, had the right to cry.”_

Looking down at the _center point_ , I wipe the tears for to turn around and walk away to leave the place, in my turn. I’m going through again the devastated, destroyed, dead territory. This silences gives me real shivers in my back. I have only one desire : to leave immediately from here, to join the security of Shibuya. Even the animals have fled the area. I wonder if Hiroshima and Nagasaki aren’t going to be quarantined for a while, so they don’t contaminate the neighbors RG and UG. Instinctively, I try to wrap myself in the Shibuya’s Music, seeking to block my own thoughts to focus on my beloved city. Unfortunately, it only works a little. I have to wait to cross the border between Hiroshima and the neighboring city. Directly, the Music of this other city strikes me violently, whispering me clearly to leave immediately. I change my frequency to coordinate with the UG, reaching the Music of this other city to pass on to Her that I was only passing for the commemoration in Hiroshima. Akitakata’s Compose had to receive my message because the Music is calming down. I don’t linger because I fails at one time, catching up to the nearest wall. I take deep breaths to recover. Shibuya’s Music comes to support me immediately. If the other duos seemed to decide to walk back, I think I’m not going to imitate them. Visualizing the roof of Tower 104, I take my usual form of Composer to teleport me directly up there. Without waiting another second, I disappear into a cloud of bright while feathers, and instantly reappear of the roof of the building. A force twists the air in my back and the Music gets stronger. The Imagination flies from all over Shibuya in large quantities to mingle with the Music. Finally, a kind of explosion occurs in space. Shibuya approaches to hug me while I always turn my back on Her. I read in Her thoughts that She wants to comfort me. But for what reason ? I’m not sad.

_“Hiroshima’s Composer had a good heart. She took care of her city. It’s always the good ones who die first.”_

Shibuya doesn’t answer, because I don’t expect any particular answer. I watch the city spread under my feet in silence. But in the sky, the clouds fill it little by little, then the rain slowly starts to fall, drop after drop. The crowd is hurrying to get sheltered. And I’m not moving, always in the arms of Shibuya. Without realizing it, the rain mixes with my tears that have started to flow again…


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

_**14 août 1945 - Jour de capitulation du Japon lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.** _

Vraiment, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale était un sacré cas. Je pensais avoir assisté au pire avec la Première Guerre Mondiale de 1914 à 1918. Ça ne faisait que huit ans que j’étais devenu Composer. Ça m’avait écœuré de voir les humains capables d’une telle cruauté. J’avais redoublé de prudence pour protéger Shibuya Town. À l’époque, Shibuya n’était pas aussi étendue. Elle était divisée en trois petites villes : Shibuya Town, Sendagaya Town et Yoyohata Town. Il y a eu quelques malentendus avec les deux Composers voisins lorsque le gouvernement avait décidé de réunir les trois, en 1932. Finalement, les Higher-Ups avaient tranché, et m’avaient donné la responsabilité des trois villes, tandis que les deux autres Composers étaient montés. Le Jeu avait beaucoup plus de morts à gérer que d’habitude, ce n’était pas vraiment supportable. Megumi et Sanae ne m’avaient pas lâché une seconde durant les six ou sept ans qui ont suivi. Ils craignaient que je sombre face à cette horreur. Mais ça allait. J’étais à la fois écœuré et indifférent. Mon rôle était de veiller au bien et à la survie de Shibuya Town. Rien d’autre. Alors je m’étais simplement occupé du Jeu avec plus d’attention, faute au grand nombre de décès. Cependant, cette fois-ci, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale se révéla être pire. Surtout parce que le Japon avait rejoint l’alliance avec l’Allemagne et l’Italie contre les États-Unis, l’Union soviétique et le Royaume-Uni. J’avais trouvé cette idée complètement absurde. Comment notre pauvre petit pays pouvait rivaliser avec des géants, sincèrement ? Même les Higher-Ups étaient dérangés par cette décision, d’après les rapports de Sanae. Je dois avouer que, si les Higher-Ups eux-mêmes s’inquiétaient, ça m’avait fait triplé ma protection envers Shibuya, d’autant plus étendue. J’avais même songé à rejoindre secrètement l’alliance militaire pour vite mettre un terme à cette guerre. Plus vite elle serait finie, plus vite Shibuya serait en sécurité, après tout. Malheureusement, nous avions l’interdiction formelle de nous mêler à l’histoire des vivants. Ça m’agaçait terriblement, de devoir attendre en priant que rien n’arrive. Malgré tout, j’avais respecté les ordres sinon Shibuya se serait retrouvée en danger car les Higher-Ups auraient scellé mes pouvoirs. Et il en était hors de question.

Et au final, leurs ‘’prédictions‘’ se sont réalisées. Il y a cinq, huit jours, le ciel est devenu noir. Du moins, façon de parler. Outre le fait qu’il a été rempli d’avions militaires et certainement pas alliés. L’alerte avait été donnée partout dans les grandes villes pour que les habitants se mettent à l’abri. Comme à chaque fois que les ennemis arrivaient pour attaquer. Pourquoi le Japon s’en était-il mêlé ? Je ne peux toujours pas le comprendre. Les humains sont des êtres totalement illogiques qui risquent la vie de leurs propres congénères sans le moindre remord. Et nous autres Composers qui pourrions facilement y mettre fin à l’aide de quelques _Imprints_ , préservant ainsi des dizaines de milliers de vie… devions simplement rester assis à regarder, les bras croisés. À cause d’une ridicule interdiction des Anges Supérieurs. Je ne comprends décidément pas les Higher-Ups non plus. La Musique de Shibuya pleurait et pleure encore sous les pertes des morts et des décombres de nombreux bâtiments. Je la sentais et la sens toujours trembler sous mes doigts, même avec la distance nous séparant actuellement. La Musique d’une ville accompagne son Composer partout où il va, pour les rares fois où il est autorisé à quitter son territoire, lors de grandes occasions ou importants évènements. Le Conductor a l’autorisation d’accompagner son supérieur, cependant ce n’est pas le cas du Producer. Megumi n’a pas voulu venir avec moi, il a dit qu’il veillerait sur Shibuya durant ma courte absence. Je n’ai pas vraiment d’attachement envers ces _deux_ villes, et je ne connais pas particulièrement leurs Composer et Conductor respectifs, mais j’ai saisi la chance de sortir hors des ‘’murs‘’ de Shibuya. Autour de moi, je perçois la Musique des autres Composers et Conductors japonais venus relever les dégâts. La plupart d’entre elles sont tendues et tristes comme celle de Shibuya, bien qu’elles gardent toutes leur sonorité distincte. Je n’ai jamais entendu la majorité des Musiques et leur ville liée, pourtant je peux dire avec exactitude qui est présent, en duo ou non. En fait, sans compter le nombre de villes absentes ou passées plus tôt, chacune d’elle est venue avec son Composer et Conductor. Je suis le seul… à être seul. Ça ne m’effraye pas. Ça ne m’inquiète même pas. Personne ne va venir chercher les ennuis en cette journée de recueillement.

C’est bien ça. Les _deux_ Musiques pour lesquelles nous sommes venus de tout le Japon faiblissent de seconde en seconde. D’ici ce soir, elles auront complètement disparu, comme n’ayant jamais existé. Devant moi se dresse la frontière menant à l’une de ces _deux_ villes, celle d’Hiroshima. La majestueuse ville industrielle a été bombardée la première, le 6 août 1945, suivie trois jours plus tard par Nagasaki. D’après les _deux_ Composers, ils avaient prédit l’attaque et leur destruction grâce à des rêves prémonitoires et avaient averti les Higher-Ups pour qu’ils puissent faire quelque chose. Ils n’eurent droit qu’à un refus radical qui a horrifié aussi bien les villes visées que plusieurs autres Composers. L’épais brouillard de radiations commence à se dissiper après huit jours. Néanmoins, les effets radioactifs sont toujours présents et très nocifs. Les villes avoisinantes ont renforcé leur barrière de protection afin de ne pas être affectées. Je m’avance en silence, traversant la frontière d’Hiroshima. Je ressens immédiatement un déchirement dans mon corps quand je suis tiré de force dans le RealGround sous ma forme humaine d’adolescent de quinze ans et mes pouvoirs un peu arrachés au loin. Dieu, que… oh… ça fait douloureusement mal. Il me faut plusieurs profondes respirations, une main pressée contre mon torse pour… m’habituer au changement ? Est-ce que la Composer d’Hiroshima l’a aussi ressenti ? La destruction de son UnderGround ? Non, la destruction totale des Plans ? Cela devait être pire que ce que j’ai ressenti à l’instant. Je suis sûr qu’un nouveau Composer encore débutant comme moi aurait pu mourir sur le coup. Mais ça n’a pas été le cas du Composer d’Hiroshima. Elle prospérait sur la ville depuis bien avant que je m’empare de Shibuya.

_« Oui, cela a été terrible. En moins d’une minute, Hiroshima n’existait plus. »_

Une ombre très proche d’un véritable fantôme se tient debout à côté de moi, le regard fixé au loin. La vague silhouette transparente s’avère être une femme d’une trentaine d’années. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs et une peau claire, moins pâle que la mienne. À aucun moment, elle ne me regarde donc je ne peux dire la couleur de ses yeux. Ses habits se composent d’un simple kimono violet foncé avec des fleurs roses et d’une ceinture de la même couleur rose. Avant que je ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle disparaît dans un nuage de poussière. Je suppose qu’elle n’était qu’une réminiscence, mais aucun doute sur le fait qu’il s’agissait de la Composer. Elle avait l’air agréable. Ce n’est pas étonnant qu’Hiroshima ait vécu si bien. J’hausse les épaules et continue d’avancer.

Que reste-t-il exactement de la ville ? Pas grand-chose, il semblerait. Peu importe où se pose mon regard améthyste, je ne vois que des tas de ‘’déchets‘’. Eh bien, pas tout à fait comme les ignobles œuvres d’art de Sho, mais des déchets quand même. Tous ces décombres qui jonchent le sol, donnant à la ville un aspect similaire à une décharge, sont les seules indications permettant de deviner qu’il y a eu des bâtiments autrefois. Par ci, par là, j’aperçois des collines de déchets. L’odeur de brûlé, de bois, de métal, de produits chimiques inonde l’air, la rendant pratiquement irrespirable. Même si je n’ai pas besoin de respirer, elle s’insinue dans mes narines jusqu’à ma gorge et mes poumons. Ces derniers sont-ils même encore fonctionnels ? Ça pique, c’est désagréable, et ça me donne presque envie de vomir et de tousser pour la ‘’recracher‘’ au loin. Je peux pratiquement voir les particules radioactives flotter dans l’air autour de moi, maintenues à distance grâce à ma barrière de protection. Ça a ces avantages d’être Composer. Je soupire à voix basse, marchant toujours au hasard sur les restes des habitations. De temps à autres, je remarque des cadavres ayant survécu à la décomposition et aux flammes, enterrés sous des tas de ‘’trucs‘’. Je songe un instant à les sortir de là pour faciliter les recherches des humains, cependant je finis par conclure que ça n’a aucun intérêt. De plus, je n’ai pas envie de me salir les mains ou de tacher mes vêtements. Je poursuis donc juste mon chemin.

Dans les environs, d’autres Composers et Conductors semblent m’avoir suivi ou étaient déjà là. Mais chaque duo reste éloigné les uns des autres. Probablement tous sur leurs gardes, surtout les Conductors qui sont supposés servir de rempart avant qu’on atteigne leur Composer. Toutefois, je me sens mieux sans Megumi à mes côtés. Ça m’épargne son culte tordu à mon égard. Je l’ai choisi comme Conductor car il était mon premier partenaire dans le Jeu. Pourquoi me vénère-t-il maintenant ? C’est répugnant. À quelques moments, je distingue à nouveau la silhouette féminine de la Composer se promenant à travers les ruines de sa ville, en attendant sa mort. Après tout, cela était sa seule issue. Encore lié à sa ville, si celle-ci succombe de quelques façons qu’il soit, son Composer suit aussitôt. Aucune chance qu’il puisse monter au Plan des Higher-Ups.

_« Vous savez, j’étais l’un des rares Composers autorisés à avoir une vie dans le RG. J’étais guide touristique. J’aimais me mêler aux habitants, pouvoir entendre ce qu’ils pensent directement sur place. Je pouvais influencer les tendances plus facilement. »_

Oui, à de nombreuses reprises, j’entends la Composer d’Hiroshima parler dans le vent ou ses derniers souvenirs. Il est fort probable qu’elle s’adressait aux autres Composers. Elle devait s’attendre à ce qu’on vienne après l’incident. Je commence à regretter de m’être déplacé de Shibuya pour assister à ça, c’est affreux. Pourtant au milieu de ce désastre… un grand bâtiment en bordure de la rivière Ōta se tient encore debout. Bien qu’un peu démoli, certainement par les vents atteignant plus de 300km/h qui envoyaient des débris dans tous les sens et les incendies, il a résisté à l’explosion et l’onde de choc. Je m’approche lentement de celui-ci, pas vraiment curieux, mais plus pour savoir comment cela est possible. Hiroshima n’est pas ma ville, je ne suis pas au courant de la construction des bâtiments, ici. Néanmoins si sa construction a tenu, je pourrais peut-être imposer d’utiliser les mêmes matériaux à Shibuya, à l’avenir. Je perçois la puissance et la Musique de trois villes autour du haut bâtiment. Environ 25 mètres ? Avec une telle hauteur, c’est encore plus incroyable qu’il ait fait face au bombardement et en soit ressorti victorieux.

La présence des trois duos venus respectivement de Sapporo, Okinawa et Nara me retient de trop avancer. Notamment de Nara, la très ancienne capitale du Japon. La ville dispose encore d’une puissance particulièrement élevée, et je ne veux pas me retrouver seul devant elle. Les deux autres m’alertent moins, surtout le Composer de Sapporo dont la Musique semble le repousser amèrement. Mésentente entre la ville et son Composer ? C’est rare pour être souligné, tout de même. J’évite également de m’approcher car mon apparence d’adolescent est facilement une source de moqueries. Ça paraît tellement _invraisemblable_ qu’un enfant de quinze ans soit monté au pouvoir sans aide. Là est justement le problème car Sanae, ancien Composer, m’a apporté un coup de main, en me parlant du Jeu et tout. Je n’ai pas honte de mon apparence, même si j’ai l’air d’un gamin et d’un étranger avec ma couleur de cheveux et d’yeux. Je veux juste éviter que la rumeur que le nouveau Composer de Shibuya est un enfant fasse le tour du Japon. Ainsi, aucun Composer n’attaquera Shibuya parce qu’il me juge trop faible pour protéger _ma_ ville. Puis, la ville de Nara porte une certaine rancune envers les villes de Tokyo. C’est d’un ennui. Je soupire à nouveau. Honnêtement, j’aimerais discuter avec le Composer de Sapporo. Cette haine m’intrigue. Je n’avais encore jamais entendu ça. Tiens, on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul. Le duo d’Okinawa vient vers celui de Sapporo. Ou peut-être veulent-ils juste parler avec l’opposé du Japon. Toutefois, le duo de Sapporo n’a pas l’air d’accord avec l’idée et s’éloigne vivement du bâtiment survivant. Directement après, le duo d’Okinawa les prend en chasse. Les deux duos finissent par sortir de mon champ de perception et j’en profite pour m’avancer. Je passe le portail - ou ce qu’il en reste - pour entrer dans les murs d’enceinte. Ceux-ci s’effritent mais tiennent encore vaillamment. Je pose ma main sur la pierre froide. Je sens la poussière rouler jusqu’au sol sous mon léger toucher. J’hausse un sourcil avant de retirer ma main pour ne pas me salir. Je frotte mes deux mains à distance de ma tenue et me dirige vers l’entrée principale du monument.

La porte… qui n’existe plus, ne restant que des cendres de celle-ci m’offre une entrée facile. À peine dans le hall d’accueil, la Composer réapparaît telle une fantôme pas si silencieuse qu’on pourrait le croire. Au contraire, elle est plutôt bavarde, sûrement à cause de son boulot de guide touristique dans le RG. C’est ça, elle nous fait visiter.

_« Bienvenue au cœur du Palais d’exposition industrielle d’Hiroshima ! Aussi surnommé le ‘’Dôme‘’. Il a surmonté l’explosion grâce à son architecture faite en briques, recouvertes de pierre et de ciment. Le dôme, quant à lui, est protégé par une armature en acier et en cuivre. Très résistant ! »_

Ceci dit, la Composer s’évapore une fois de plus. Elle va apparaître à tous les endroits où je vais ? Ça m’ennuie vraiment. Je ne la déteste pas… ou détestais pas, mais elle commence à être insupportable. Malheureusement, n’étant plus dans l’UG - car il n’y en a tout simplement plus à Hiroshima -, mes pouvoirs s’avèrent en grande partie limités. Même la Musique de Shibuya, que j’entends parfaitement bien d’habitude, est faible et lointaine. Je vais terminer mon tour rapidement pour retourner chez moi. Sinon, si je les avais, j’aurais effacé les _Imprints_ que la Composer a laissés. J’arpente le bâtiment tranquillement, une salle vide après l’autre, jusqu’à arriver dans la pièce du dôme, ouvert sur le ciel. Il n’y a plus de vitres, donc on voit réellement le ciel brumeux au-dessus de ma tête. J’étends mes ailes invisibles dans mon dos, ressentant l’envie de voler jusqu’au toit. Je renifle avec agacement et les replie en soupirant. Je tourne les talons pour revenir dans le hall. Là, je me fige en voyant un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux d’or, avec un chat noir sur l’épaule. La Musique de Nara flotte avec force autour d’eux, beaucoup plus que la Musique de n’importe quelle ville présente. Je plisse les yeux, stupéfait et sur mes gardes en même temps. Qu’est-ce que… je suis persuadé qu’ils étaient deux, mais son Conductor serait un chat ? Sa forme de Noise ? Impossible. On ne peut la prendre que dans l’UG. Leur Musique est trop forte pour être celle d’un Conductor. Non, serait-ce vraiment… la forme physique de la ville elle-même ? Que fait-elle ici ?! Shibuya ne m’apparaît pratiquement jamais. Nara est si… égoïste que ça ? Le jeune homme pivote dans ma direction en entendant ma présence. Il m’observe avec un air si indifférent que je me place encore plus sur mes gardes. Sauf que je le voie simplement lever la main en signe de salutations et quitte la grande salle. Je reste pétrifié un instant, avant de me ressaisir. C’était quoi, ça ? Qui est ce type ? Comment peut-il rester si nonchalant quand la ville avec lui émet une Musique aussi meurtrière ? Elle voulait ma mort. Je ne comprends pas. Il existe des Composers complètement fous.

À mon tour, je sors de l’ancien Palais d’exposition industrielle et élargis mes sens dans un très étendu périmètre autour de moi. Immédiatement, je repère l’emplacement de chaque duo. Ils commencent à tous se rassembler vers un point. Alors ça y est, c’est l’heure ? Bien, finissons-en avec ça que je puisse rentrer en toute sécurité chez moi. Même si personne ne m’attend, sauf Shibuya, Sanae et Megumi. Hmm… que des entités anormales, comme moi. Je souffle, las. Puis, imitant les autres duos, je prends le chemin vers le _point central_. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas être trop long d’y arriver, et si je m’égare, j’aurai juste à suivre la Musique de Nara, un peu plus loin devant moi. Nous venons de nous quitter, après tout. Je peux encore le rattraper, mais ça ne sonne pas comme une bonne idée. Au contraire, même. Étonnamment, l’explosion n’a pas entièrement tout ravagé. Surtout en ce qui concerne la végétation. Plus je me rapproche du point d’impact, plus un paysage triste s’offre à moi. Un silence extrêmement pesant et une atmosphère particulièrement lourde, très lourde. De plus en plus insoutenable. Mon cœur mort se sent comme compressé, mais je ne comprends pas exactement pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas exactement ce que je ressens. Cependant, c’est normal. Un Composer n’a pas besoin de ses émotions qui pourraient influencer ses jugements dans le Jeu. Seuls les sentiments et les pensées de la ville comptent. Le reste n’a aucune importance. Le Composer doit prendre des décisions justes qui améliorent la ville. Il n’y a pas de place pour la compassion. Un bon Composer doit être capable de prendre des décisions dites cruelles, du point de vue des humains. Et je ne suis _plus_ humain. L’ai-je seulement été, un jour, alors que je vois le Jeu depuis toujours ?

 _Whatever._ En tout cas, quelques arbres dispersés à divers endroits ont survécu. Leur tronc est totalement calciné, et leurs branches sont tombantes. Honnêtement, ils ont plus l’air mort et dégarni comme les arbres en hiver qu’autre chose. Ils sont au bout de leur vie, sans la Musique d’Hiroshima, sans Imagination, ils ne pourront pas prospérer. Ils vont succomber. Bientôt. Cette ville sent la mort plus que le Jeu lui-même. Ce n’est pas terrifiant. Pas pour des habitués à côtoyer la mort chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde même. Le temps n’a pas d’importance pour nous non plus. Mais nous ne sommes pas immortels pour autant. Si la ville meurt, nous la suivons. Quoi que nous tentons, nous ne pouvons rien faire face à une mort soudaine, brutale et violente. Ce paysage désolé me fait réaliser à quel point j’ai été fou de vouloir me mêler à cette guerre et à quel point je ne veux pas qu’il arrive la même chose à Shibuya. Hiroshima n’est pas la seule ville décédée au cours de ces derniers jours. Nagasaki a subi le même sort, bombardée trois jours plus tard. Malgré les détritus, le sol est boueux, au point que je dois veiller à où je mets les pieds pour ne pas souiller mes vêtements. Il a dû pleuvoir beaucoup après l’explosion. On m’a rapporté qu’il y avait eu un gigantesque nuage de fumée en forme de champignon qui avait surplombé la ville plusieurs heures suivant l’incident. Les cendres se mélangent à la boue, ce qui donne au paysage une apparence encore plus immonde et répétitive.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, je parviens au _point central_. Les duos déjà présent ont naturellement formé un cercle à des intervalles réguliers. Un pas de plus et j’entre dans le périmètre dont le sol est le plus noirci : le centre de l’explosion. Contrairement à ce que je m’attendais, il n’y a aucun cratère, comme si la bombe n’avait jamais véritablement touché le sol, ce qui est probablement le cas. Tous les duos arrivent quelques instants plus tard. Je peux entendre la Musique de Nara sur ma gauche, et celle de Sapporo sur ma droite. Le duo de Sapporo semble avoir réussi à semer le duo d’Okinawa. Ils ne sont pas trop loin dans mon champ de perception, ce qui fait que je peux voir à nouveau le Composer de Nara et sa ville sur l’épaule. Je constate que maintenant qu’il a des taches d’encre sur ses habits, comme s’il venait de quitter son œuvre pour venir ici. Il a l’air vraiment ennuyé d’être là. Peut-être pire que moi. _My, my,_ c’est un peintre, sans aucun doute. Et il devait être en plein art quand tous les Composers ont été conviés ici. Mais bon, ce qu’il faisait avant de venir m’est particulièrement égal.

Une fois tous les duos présents, la silhouette de la Composer d’Hiroshima se matérialise à nouveau au centre du cercle. Cette fois, son Conductor se tient à ses côtés. Ils ne disent rien, absolument rien. Il en va de même pour chacun d’entre nous. On se contente de rester debout, complètement statiques. En temps normal, en période de _paix_ entre Composers et Conductors, nous aurions déployé nos ailes en la mémoire du duo d’Hiroshima et sa ville. Mais ici, à ce qu’il reste de la gigantesque ville, nous sommes attirés dans le RG. Impossible de passer aux Plans Supérieurs puisqu’ils ne sont plus liés à la ville via l’UG. Certains Composers et Conductors tentent d’utiliser leur puissance. Je peux sentir leurs pouvoirs fendre l’air. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes, se concluant vraisemblablement par un échec. Pourtant, j’aperçois un sourire sur les lèvres de la Composer. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l’esprit en _enregistrant_ ce message. Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais la comprendre. Et peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Je me demande si j’aurais pu m’entendre avec elle. Ah, je crois que je regrette d’être toujours resté dans mon coin aux réunions de Composers et Conductors, pour les fois où je venais. Réunions qui ressemblent plus à des fêtes, d’ailleurs. Les deux Composers, celui de Nara et de Sapporo, arborent une expression encore plus impassible que moi. Ou plutôt, celui de Nara semble ennuyé ou agacé, tandis que celui de Sapporo a l’air… à la fois triste et neutre. On dirait qu’il est désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, et rien de plus. Drôle de garçon qui paraît plus jeune que moi, en plus. Je reporte mon attention sur le duo d’Hiroshima pile au moment où la Composer commence un monologue.

_« Vous autres qui venez des quatre coins du Japon, c’est avec plaisir que je vous accueille en ce jour à Hiroshima. J’aurais préféré vous recevoir dans de meilleures conditions, mais ça ne sera pas possible. S’il vous plaît, j’ai une faveur à vous demander. N’oubliez jamais l’existence d’Hiroshima, et prenez soin de ce qui reste d’elle. Même si sans l’UG, Hiroshima devient une ville sans âme, je pense qu’avec le temps, elle pourrait renaître. »_

C’est sur des paroles soi-disant encourageantes que la Composer termine. En parfaite synchronisation, le duo d’Hiroshima hoche de la tête avant de s’évaporer dans l’air. Je doute de les revoir, désormais. Mais je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi elle a souri jusqu’à la fin. Décidément, cette Composer était vraiment attachée à sa ville et à ses habitants. À tel point qu’elle nous a laissé les terres désolées qui l’ont vue naître entre nos mains. Personnellement, je ne crois pas qu’elles pourront revivre. Ce n’est que mon avis, ceci dit. Je ne quitte pas des yeux l’espace où elle se tenait debout, comme si elle allait réapparaître d’une seconde à l’autre. Cependant, rien d’autre ne se passe. Alors le cercle se rompt, chaque duo repartant dans la direction par laquelle ils sont venus. Les duos de Nara et Sapporo parmi les premiers. Je reste là, à observer dans le vide, quand je remarque que ma vision devient plus floue. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les éventuelles saletées. Sauf que ça ne fait qu’empirer, et je sens _quelque chose_ couler sur mes joues. De l’eau ? Je lève la tête vers le ciel recouvert de nuages grisâtres. Il ne pleut pas, pourtant. Alors je passe une main sur ma joue, puis sur mon œil droit. Il est humide. Je retire ma main pour regarder la surface mouillée et passer ma langue dessus. C’est salé. Des larmes ? Je pleure ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? Ça n’a aucun sens. Est-ce Shibuya qui pleure à travers moi ? C’est possible. Je ne savais pas qu’elle pouvait pleurer. Ce ne peut pas être moi, je me suis débarrassé de mes émotions encombrantes qui m’auraient empêché de comprendre Shibuya. Dans ce cas… comment la Composer arrivait à sourire ? Alors que sa ville devait souffrir le martyre ? Se retenait-elle ?

_« Pourquoi essayais-tu de paraître joyeuse jusqu’à la fin ? C’est ta ville, tu n’as pas pu la protéger à cause des Higher-Ups. Mais toi aussi, tu avais le droit de pleurer. »_

Rebaissant les yeux sur le _point central_ , j’essuie les larmes et tourne les talons pour quitter les lieux à mon tour. Je retraverse le territoire anéanti, détruit, mort. Ce silence me donne de véritables frissons dans le dos. Je n’ai qu’une envie : partir immédiatement d’ici, rejoindre la sécurité de Shibuya. Même les animaux ont fui la zone. Je me demande si Hiroshima et Nagasaki ne vont pas être placées en quarantaine quelques temps, afin qu’elles ne contaminent pas les RG et UG voisins. Instinctivement, j’essaye de m’enrouler dans la Musique de Shibuya, cherchant à bloquer mes propres pensées pour me concentrer uniquement sur ma ville chérie. Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionne que moyennement. Je dois attendre de franchir la frontière séparant Hiroshima de la ville voisine. Directement, la Musique de cette autre ville me percute de plein fouet, me susurrant clairement de partir d’ici sur le champ. Je change de fréquence pour me coordonner à celle de l’UG, atteignant au passage la Musique de cette autre ville pour lui transmettre que je ne faisais que passer pour la commémoration à Hiroshima. Le Composer d’Akitakata a dû recevoir mon message car la Musique se calme. Je ne m’y attarde pas plus car je flanche d’un coup, me rattrapant au mur le plus proche. Je prends de profondes respirations pour me rétablir. La Musique de Shibuya vient me soutenir aussitôt. Si les autres duos semblaient décider à rentrer à pied, je crois que je ne vais pas les imiter. Me visualisant le toit de la tour 104, je prends ma forme habituelle de Composer pour me téléporter directement là-haut. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je disparais dans un nuage de plumes blanches éclatantes, et réapparais instantanément sur le toit du bâtiment. Une force tord l’air dans mon dos et la Musique se fait plus forte. L’Imagination vole d’un peu partout en importante quantité pour se mêler à la Musique. Finalement, une sorte d’explosion se produit dans le vide. Shibuya s’approche pour me serrer dans ses bras tandis que je lui tourne toujours le dos. Je lis dans ses pensées qu’elle veut me réconforter. Mais pour quelle raison ? Je ne suis pas triste.

_« La Composer d’Hiroshima avait bon cœur. Elle prenait soin de sa ville. Les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers. »_

Shibuya ne répond pas, car je n’attends pas de réponse particulière. Je regarde la ville s’étendre sous mes pieds en silence. Mais dans le ciel, les nuages le remplissent peu à peu, puis la pluie commence lentement à tomber, goutte après goutte. La foule s’agite pour se mettre à l’abri. Et moi, je ne bouge pas, toujours dans les bras de Shibuya. Sans m’en rendre compte, la pluie se mélange à mes larmes qui ont recommencé à couler…


End file.
